The invention relates to a driveshaft with two universal joints and an intermediate shaft connecting the two universal joints. Each of the two universal joints comprises a first joint yoke with a connecting member, a second joint yoke connected to a component of the intermediate shaft, and a cross member. The cross member articulatably connects a first and a second joint yoke. The intermediate shaft comprises at least one sliding journal. The sliding journal has outer longitudinal teeth. A sliding sleeve, with an inner bore having longitudinal teeth mating with the outer longitudinal teeth, is provided on the journal. The mating teeth enable changes in the distance between the two universal joints along a longitudinal axis. The sliding sleeve, towards the second joint yoke to which it is connected, comprises a bore portion whose cross-section is increased relative to the inner longitudinal teeth.
A relevant driveshaft is described in DE 40 38 882 C2, published Oct. 22, 1992. The sliding sleeve and the sliding journal can be disengaged and are completely freely adjusted relative to one another. To prevent disengagement during transport, a securing member is provided. The securing member has plate metal brackets fixed to the above-mentioned parts and a securing wire connecting the two parts. The plate metal brackets simultaneously serving as balancing weights.
These driveshafts are used in a large number of different applications including vehicles, railcars or commercial vehicles. If the driveshaft is not mounted in the driveline, it can be pulled apart. In order to transport the driveshaft from the place of production to the place of installation, the above-mentioned securing means is provided to protect the driveshaft during transport.
A catching bracket is used in driveshafts in vehicles, such as railcars, where high loads are likely to occur. The catching bracket is provided in the event a fracture occurs in a predetermined nominal fracture region between the gearbox and driveshaft. The driveshaft, which is separated from the end to be driven, because of the continuing connection at one end, continues to rotate briefly until the vehicle stops. However, because of the rotation and the active inertia forces, it is possible for the driveshaft to be separated in the region of the intermediate shaft. Thus, the driveshaft part still connected to the driveline remains at the latter while the part no longer connected is thrown off, which may lead to damage.
DE 33 26 990 A1, published Feb. 7, 1985, describes an assembly with a constant velocity plunging joint and a shaft. The inner part of the constant velocity plunging joint not only carries out angular movements relative to the outer part, which is held by balls accommodated in tracks of the inner part and in a cage, but also axial movements relative to the outer part. Since the displacement path is limited, an additional adjustment facility between the shaft and the inner part is provided to compensate for any installation tolerances. The shaft includes a set of outer teeth and stops for this purpose. Via the outer teeth, the shaft is positioned in a toothed bore of the inner part. The stops limit the adjustment of the shaft relative to the inner part. Furthermore, one of the stops is a friction element. The stop enables the shaft to be adjusted relative to the inner part only if the shaft is subjected to a force which exceeds the force required for the standard adjustment movements between the outer part and inner part. The connection between the inner part and shaft is intended for setting purposes only and is only adjusted in exceptional cases.